Avatar Book 4:Air Return of the Air Nomads
by Narum100
Summary: 1 year after the war, Aang and his friends are called to a meeting in the fire nation palace, there they talk to Zuko and find out that an airbending scroll has been found, to reastablish the air nomads, they will go on a journey that changes their lives.
1. Prologue

AVATAR BOOK 4

Air

The Return of the Air Nomads

Prologue

Air

The moon was white, shining brightly above the fire nation capital. Sokka looked up at it, remembering how Yuei gave her life to save the moon spirit. He sadly looked down at the tiles on the floor, the shiny reflections upon them. It was two years ago that he had met Yuei, and then watched her give her life for the moon. He hit his fist against the railing that held him from falling, a shock went up his arm ignoring it he lifted his hand up. It was bleeding. Sukei stepped out onto the patio. "Sokka, are you alright?" She didn't answer. Sukei stepped up to him leaning on the railing and at the same time holding up his hand. She sighed. "You miss her don't you?" she looked down at the ocean below, restless and powerful, constantly moving and shifting. "She had to be taken away."

"Sokka, you have to put that behind you." she said, as she bandaged his sore hand.

"How can I?" he said.

"Here, maybe this will take your mind off of Yuei for a while." she said, lifting up a cup of tea that she had made.

Sokka picked up the tea gulping it down. His mind was still on Yuei, but he put his arm around Sukei. "Thanks Sukei." he said, smiling.

Aang opened his eyes, his hair was grown out again, and as usual in the morning it was messed up. Calmly he stood up stretching, looking out the window. It was mid-day... that was good, he had stayed up to late last night worrying about... suddenly it hit him! The Celebration at the Fire Nation Palace was today, what time was it. He looked down at a huge sundial that had been drawn into the road below... Celebration was in 30 min.

Aang banged open Kataras door. "Katara! Today is the day of the celebration, and we're gonna be late, everyone is going to be there, it's in 30 min., and we have to get out the door right now!" he said, so fast that Katara could barely hear him. "Aang. Slow down! Now tell me what the problem is slowly and clearly."Aangs eyes were wide, he looked like he had tried to get ready way to fast, the toothbrush was still in his mouth. "The Celebration is today!"

Instantly everyone was awake, and jumping into their clothes, stuffing breakfast in their mouths, and combing their hair all at the same time. Once they were all ready they walked out into the street jumping into a cart and giving it the directions to the palace. Lucky the Firelord himself had waken up late, and the festivities were held to start at a later time. 1:30.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Sukei, and Toph all ran into the fire nation palace, slamming the doors behind them. "It's amazing that I'm living like a king in the same place that I feared and hated when I was a kid." Sokka said, as they ran towards the door of the throne room."Well, things sure have changed a lot since then." Sukei said, opening the doors into the room. A table was set up in the middle of the room, which had a map of the four nations on it, many of the advisors were sitting around it. Zuko of course was sitting on the throne, surrounded by a wall of fire.

They all sat down around the map table, waiting for Zuko to give his announcement. _Why did Zuko call us in the middle of a celebration?_

_Zuko stood up. "As you may not know, I invited you all to the celebration to bring you to this meeting, it was a bit misleading but it was the only way to keep this meeting a secret. I brought you here for an important matter. There is a report of an airbending scroll, the last one of its kind up in the mountains of the air nomads. I thought maybe it would be of some use to teach those who haven't learned to bend yet... airbendin, and therefore restoring the air nomads to their rightful place in the air temples._

_Their jaws all dropped. They all knew it was one crazy, but useful idea._

_"Well, why didn't you just bring the scroll here?" Sukei asked."It's not that easy... air scrolls can only be retrieved by air nomads." Aang said. "Yes, that's correct Avatar, and the only airbender in the world is you." Zuko said."So let me get this straight, you want me, Aang, Sukei, Sokka, and Katara... to go all the way up in some of the highest mountains to find an air scroll?" Toph said._

_"Yes... but you left out one important person..." Zuko said._

_"Who would that be?" Toph replied._

_"Why... me of 's freezing cold up there. If you don't have a firebender on that journey, you could freeze to death. With me along with you I could guide you, and I'll have flames on hand... just in case." Zuko said."Firelord Zuko!" one of the Advisors piped. "You cannot simply head up to the mountains alone, to freeze, let one of us go instead."_

_Zuko looked down on the advisor. "I've been swimming in the coldest waters... I'll be alright."_


	2. Chapter 1 A cold Journey

This chapter is really short, shorter then the prologue. The next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Cold Journey

Aang, Katara, Sokka Toph, Sukei, and Zuko were up in a cold white mountain, they were on the ancient roads of the air nomads, that wound around the steep mountain up to the top. They were near the bottom, but slowly ascending up the trails. It was freezing cold, and snow seemed to pack up into huge piles right before their eyes. Zuko melted away at the ice and snow, and continued along. "We're not getting anywhere in this snow Zuko!" Sokka yelled.

"Your right, we have to find shelter!" Zuko replied, they could barely hear him above the howling winds blowing in the snow, they continued to trudge along until they came to a cave, it was clear of snow and was facing away from the snowy winds. "In here." Toph they had all taken shelter they started up a blazing fire, and soon enough were settling down. Katara shivered. "This is colder then back home..."Sokka was wrapping up in a blanket. "Yeah, it's way colder... was it ever this cold for you Aang."Aang was freezing. "No, it's a lot warmer there."Toph had decided to wear boots, with thinner soles, but they still warmed her. "I can barely see this mountain with all that snow under my feet, but for some reason I think that there's something big up that way." she said, pointing up the cavern. "Have you identified what yet?" Zuko asked, shaking the snow off his hair, and making the fire blaze higher.

"No... but it's something big. Reaaallly big..."she said, shaking some snow off her boot. Zuko stood up, he looked out into the darkness. He thought he saw a shining glimmer in the distance, he stared harder... a rather glossy surface. He knelt down.

"We'll check it out tomorrow..." he said, laying down for a good nights rest.

Aang woke up... again. He wasn't having a very good sleep at all. The fire was still going, and Zuko was awake, still tending to it. "Aang... you've woken up 10 times now!"

"I know." Aang said. "I just keep having dreams that I wasn't the only one frozen in that iceberg... that there were other nomads... some of my friends... only it wasn't in the sea I was frozen."

Zuko shifted... he was little creeped out by it... what if what he saw in the darkness was exactly that... it was crazy. "Go back to sleep... you'll need energy for the journey."Aang fell back to sleep, he still felt strange but slept good the rest of the night.

Zuko stood up as Aang fell asleep... he was gonna find out what the thing he had seen was... Blazing some fire in his hand, he headed down the dark tunnel... it was a bit scary at first... but then he started to see what the thing at the end of the cave was... ...could it be? Frozen in ice all that time? He looked again... what?


	3. Chapter 2 The Air Nomads

Chapter 2

The Air Nomads

Aang stared blankly at the sight before his eyes. It was broad daylight now, and what Zuko had found had blown them all away. It was a huge glacier with about 67 air nomads frozen within, they all ooked as if in a meditative trance, as if they had decided to meditate for a hundred years.

"Do you think that they meant to freeze here?" Sukei asked.

"No. Sometimes when we air nomads meditate, we become sort of stuck, and unaware of what happens around us, some air nomads meditated for weeks on end, and woke up just fine. On the day these guys started meditating, it got cold and they were frozen in ice." Aang said, staring at an airbender who he thought he remembered.

"Well... let's get them out." Sokka said, picking up his axe and chopping at the ice block. Zuko stopped him.

"That's gonna take forever. Try this..." Zuko said, as he placed both his hands on the ice. As he did the ice melted away at his touch and soon enough the whole ice block was almost melted away. Sitting before them, were children, all lined in rows, all in a meditative trance. Suddenly each one of them fell out of the trance, and started to shiver.

Aang looked over the faces... he swore he recognized them. "Brrr... it's cold in here," one of them said.

"Hey! Why am I all wet?" another one said. Soon enough they were all talking, and trying to dry themselves off with airbending, a lot of them stood up, stretching like they'd been asleep.

"Guys... calm down." Aang said.

Each one of them looked up at him. "Aang? Is that you?" one of them said. Now Aang swore he recognized them. "What the heck?"

"Aang, you know these guys?" Katara said.

"They were my friends at the airbending temple... I thought you guys would all be... dead!" Aang exclaimed.

They all had rather questioning looks. "Dead? We thought you were dead. When the Fire Nation invaded the temple, they killed hundreds of air nomads... we're all that's left of them. We came here, thinking maybe we would be able to find some airbenders, then a huge storm came, so we took refuge here, and decided to try and meditate for a while... that's all we remember." One of them said.

"But then how'd you get frozen in the ice?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Ice?" one of them said, looking around at the wet puddle around them. "We must've got frozen in here while we were meditating... Aang knows. When you meditate fully, you ignore everything around you... how long were we frozen in that thing." They said, each one of them saying one part of the paragraph.

Aang walked towards his friend. "Uto... we need to talk..."

After learning that they had been frozen for a hundred years, that Aang had too... and basically learned the whole story of the Avatar... their reaction was...

"I'M 109 YEARS OLD, AND WHILE I WAS ASLEEP A HUGE WAR HAPPENED AND AANG BECAME THE AVATAR?" Uto yelled. He was wrapped in a blanket that was made out of Appa's fur.

"Well... that wasn't exactly what I thought your reaction to it would be... but, yeah." Aang said.

"Hey, Aang... who's that." a nine year old monk said... pointing to Toph.

"That's Toph... she's my earthbending teacher... and friend." Aang said.

"Earthbending teacher? You can earthbend?" he said.

"OF course! I'm the Avatar kid!" Aang said, he hadn't seen this kid before.

"Well I'm Arn." Arn said, matter of factly. "Excuse me for a second." Arn said, before running off.

"Dumb kid..." Aang said. Suddenly he noticed that Katara was surrounded by a whole bunch of his friends trying to give here flowers. He growled, after a hundred years without him... his friends had changed.

He ran towards them. "Alright... leave the girl alone, get out of here, go on... scat!" he yelled. The crowd ran off... suddenly noticing Toph and heading towards her. Katara had been so busy reading a water scroll she was studying she had barely noticed them.

"Hey... stop bothering me twinkletoes! Your all twinkletoes! Wait a minute... I can't believe this... there's so many twinkletoes now, I can barely count them all." Toph laughed.

"Hey... can you tell your weird little brothers to stop annoying me!" Zuko yelled. Aang turned to see Zuko, being pestered by a huge group of little kids... obviously 6-7.

"Okay guys... enough bothering Zuko... he's got a lot of business to run." Aang said.

This didn't stop the little twerps... until Zuko scared them all with a huge burst of fire, and maniacal laughter.

"AAAANNGGGGGGGG!" Sokka yelled, running away from a huge crowd of 10 year olds who were throwing lumps of old fruit at him.

"Hey! Don't mess with those... their my only weapons!" Sukei yelled. As a crowd of 7 year olds messed around with her fans... making them fly up high into the air.

"This is going to be a lot of hard work." Aang said.


End file.
